


there's no testosterone in space

by Whale_shark_prince



Series: trans keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Periods, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), dealing with dysphoria, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_shark_prince/pseuds/Whale_shark_prince
Summary: trans Keith in space = angry, emotionally unbalanced, and angsty boy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This totally has nothing to do with my recent trip to bath an body works… nope. Definitely not lmao (you'll see why later) also I haven't ever taken T and I have no idea, personally, what the changes are like. I did a bunch of research but if anything isn't right please tell me so I can make changes. I'm gender fluid and write trans Keith as a way to deal with dysphoria and stuff ::) enjoy my 2 am writing adventure

One of the unfortunate side effects of living in space is the lack of human medicine. The paladins could get by with using Altean remedies and usually the ship had a similar medicine or at least ones the acted similarly to earth medicine. But sadly, Alteans had no need for testosterone. So Keith had been dreading the changes he was about to face.

He’d once asked Corran if Alteans ever changed gender. Corran explained that sometimes Alteans would change their gender but it was quite simple because Alteans can just change their outward appearance very easily. No need for hormones or any of the other shit trans people on earth had to go through. 

That meant bad news for Keith. 

It scared Keith how quickly some things changed. The first thing he noticed was the mood swings after the first month in space. He constantly felt like shit. To take his mind off the overwhelming feelings he would train until his legs gave out. The others didn't really notice the change, well maybe Shiro did. He was constantly checking up on Keith and it pissed him off to no end. Eventually, he snapped at Shiro, yelling at him to back off and leave him alone. Keith had never seen such a hurt look on Shiro's face. He felt so guilty for yelling at the one person he could consider family that he locked himself in his room. For a worryingly long time. 

Shiro was stressed beyond imagine, with a war going on and then Keith acting more agitated than usual it was hard to keep tabs on everything. He made time to try and talk to Keith but Keith just kept avoiding him. Shiro didn't know what to do. Eventually, he found himself breaking down in front of the princess. (with a little help from Altean tequila) allura had been kind and let Shiro cry on her shoulder, knowing all too well how much stress being a leader could be.

Poor Keith was struggling too. Not being on T for a handful of months had caused minor, but powerful, physical changes. Dysphoria crashed down on Keith with each passing week. Within months his hips and chest had filled out, almost back to what his body looked back before he started testosterone. He pushed himself even further in training, trying to fight back against his unwanted detransitioning. It was unhealthy and now the whole team had noticed. everyone knew whatever was bothering Keith was going to kill him if he didn't stop. They all needed to do something, fast.

“Keith,” Shiro called after him, as he made his way back from the training deck. you knew you were in trouble if Shiro used his leader voice. And if Shiro started with the leader voice, it was expected that the conversation would shave a few years off of your total lifespan.  


Shiro was using his leader voice. keith, who was not going down easy, was not going to have this conversation. 

“Keith,” Shiro called after him, running over to catch up to the shorter boy. Keith pretended not to hear the black paladin. 

“Goddammit Keith talk to me!” Shiro pleaded, grabbing Keith's arm in a vice grip. 

“Fuck off Shiro,” Keith growled ripping his arm out Shiro's grasp. “ I don't want to talk about whatever the fuck you want to so badly. Just leave me the hell alone.”

“No. we’re talking about this whether you like it or not,” and with that Shiro pulled Keith into one of the rooms in the hallway. Allura (his accomplice) locked the door from the outside and had been told to only unlock the door when Shiro said it was good to go.

“There's something up with you and I don't know what it is, but you need to get your shit together.” Shiro snapped angrily once Keith had stopped banging on the door, trying to get out. 

“You know what?” Keith growled, turning around to face Shiro, “you sounded just like that Iverson asshole when you said that.” 

That hit Shiro hard. Really hard. 

“I don't know how else to get through to you Keith! At this rate, you're going to end up killing yourself!”

“Would that really be a problem, Shiro?” Keith mumbled under his breath, not even realizing he'd said that out loud.

“What?” Shiro's expression had turned from frustrated and anger to shock and worry within a second.

“I'm just so tired of this shit!” Keith sniffed. He was not going to cry, but his bottom lip quivered dangerously. “I'm so fucking tired of th-this.”

Immediately Keith was engulfed in Shiro's arms. 

“It's ok to let things out, Kieth. Its ok to cry and to get angry.” Shiro said gently, petting Keith's hair as the younger boy broke down in his arms, sobbing. 

“There.. just let it all out.”

A week later Keith woke up to excruciating pain in his abdomen. It felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. Keith whimpered as another set of cramps set in. he'd never experienced this before and he was scared. what was going on? 

Keith tried to go back to sleep but the craps didn't allow him to do anything except lay there in agony. Keith hadn't ever had cramps this bad before. At one point Keith couldn't take it anymore, so he pushed himself out of bed, using the wall for support.

He didn't know whose room was closest, he didn't care. He just needed someone who could help him.

Keith slammed his hand on the doorbell thing, distracted by the feeling of something dripping down his leg, he couldn't see what it was in the dark. 

“Keith?” the blue paladin stood in the doorway, an annoyed look on his face. “Dude its like… 2 am what- oh shit.”

Lance’s eyes were looking at Keith's leg, which had a trickle of blood running down it, he could see it now because of the light pouring from lance’s room. Keith felt tears well up in his eyes, he didn't want this to happen.

“K-Keith whats wrong? You-you’re bleeding.” Lance stammered.

“I-I don't k-know” the tears fell down Keith's face. Lance was a little shocked, he'd never seen Keith cry before. But he rolled with it.

Lance pulled the whimpering boy into his room and quickly set him down on his bed.

Tears fell down Keith's cheeks, he was in pain, so embarrassed, and uncomfortable that he was unable to keep the tears from falling.

“Keith, hey buddy,” Lance said in a soothing voice, even if he was scared about why Keith had shown up at his door, crying and bleeding. “I need you to tell me what's going on, ok?”

I don't- I don't know!” Keith cried, freaked out by the blood on his leg, and now lance’s sheets.

“Tell me what you feel… like your symptoms I guess.” lance sat next to Keith, rubbing his back, trying to calm the poor boy down.

Keith nodded, tears still dripping off his chin. “I h-had these cramps? And it felt like someone was stabbing me. And I'm bleeding!” Keith said frustratedly, “and I don't know why!”

Lance was confused. What Keith had described sounded like when his older sister had an exceptionally bad period. But Kieth was a guy. So unless he was a trans guy Keith wouldn't have a period.

“Keith… I need you to answer this question ok? But you might not want to, but I need you to answer it for me.” Keith was confused but nodded.

“Are you trans? Or do you take testosterone?” lance bit his lip. if Keith wasn't trans and on his period then there was something very very wrong.

“What? Why are you asking me this?” the anger flared back up and lance mentally cursed himself.

“Look, if your trans, which is totally fine, I don't see you any differently if you are, but if you are and you’ve been off T for a while your periods start up again and they can be really bad the first few times around.” lance rambled.

“How do you know this?”

“Oh, my younger brother's trans actually,” Lance laughed. “for a while our family couldn't afford to buy testosterone. So for a few months he didn't have it. It was really rough on him.” lances face fell, remembering Marco's face when his mom had told him they couldn't afford to buy T for a while. “I-i saved up and bought him some because he was so depressed. I hated seeing him like that.” lance shook his head, pushing those memories away.

“Oh... at the garrison they gave me a year's worth of T. I guess they figured it would be better than bringing me in every other week and injecting it. I was lucky, honestly. If they hadn't done that I wouldn't have been able to be “Keith” in the desert. I-I guess I'm not really Keith now, am I?”

“Nononono.” lance immediately pulled Keith into a hug. “You're definitely Keith, ok? Just because you have a period doesn't mean you're not Keith. You've always been Keith to me and knowing your trans has changed nothing. Absolutely nothing between us. You're still my arch rival after all.” Lance grinned, trying desperately to make Keith feel better. It seemed to work because Keith gave a small hiccup but laughed a little.

“Is this your first one after you stopped taking hormones?” Lance asked softly, massaging Keith's back. Keith nodded. 

“Ok. I'm going to try and find some pads and tampons, ok? I'll be right back. I promise.” Lance said as he got up off the bed, but before he left he pressed a quick kiss to Keith's forehead. Keith blushed like crazy, but Lance was already out the door. Did lance just…? 

Keith curled up on Lance's bed, trying to make himself as small and compact as possible while the blue paladin was busy, his face buried in the other paladin’s pillow. It smelled nice, like shampoo and mango.

When Lance returned he saw Keith curled into himself, his fingers digging into his arms, some even drawing blood. Jesus, it must be really bad. Keith groaned as the bed dipped under lance’s weight.

“Here you go buddy,” lance handed Keith the pouch full of tampons and some pads to Keith as well as a pair of his boxers. Lance didn't care if Keith got blood on them, it’d come out anyway. 

While Keith cleaned himself up, Lance worked on peeling the sheets off his bed and putting clean ones on. when Keith came out of the bathroom, lance instructed him to lay down on the spot he’d put towels, just in case. Lance noticed that disappointed look Keith tried to hide. Lance explained that he didn't care if Keith got blood on the sheets but it would be better to have them there because Lance wouldn't have to change the entire bed if Keith bled through.

Lance made sure Keith knew that he didn't care that Keith had gotten blood on the sheets or that he’d woken lance up. Keith was in a lot of pain and he was probably scared. He assured the red paladin that he didn't mind sharing his bed with him.

Lance gave Keith one of the Altean painkillers he'd stolen from pidge and watched as the pill worked its magic, the pain slowly but surely leaving Keith's face. Finally, the poor boy would be able to get a good night’s sleep.

Lance instinctively pulled Keith closer to him in his sleep, letting an arm hang loosely around the black haired boy’s waist.

Lance woke up before Keith, however, Keith was the reason Lance woke up. Clearly, the painkillers had worn off during the night and the cramps were back. Keith let out another whine in his sleep, instinctively curling up against Lance. Lance let his hand drift towards Keith's abdomen, where he started to rub circles on Keith's pale skin, trying to ease some of the pain the cramps were causing him.

Lance sat there for a while, looking at the sleeping boy right beside him, his black hair splayed out on the pillow. Keith looked soft and just peaceful, except for the occasional time he winced. And his violet eyes. Lance didn't know any human that ever had violet eyes. But they were beautiful- oh shit Keith was awake!

Keith just lay there, confused at why Lance was staring down at him, not sure if he should say something or just pretend to go back to sleep. But lance snapped out of his daze, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Goodmorning.” Keith slurred, still half asleep.

“Good morning” Lance replied. 

“Thanks for letting me stay in your room last night,” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “I hope I didn't bleed on your sheets again.” he moved and sure enough there was a large splotch of red on the towels lance had put down.

“Fuck! I'm sorry.” Keith said, jumping out of bed and trying to maybe sure there wasn't any blood that leaked through. He groaned when he saw that the sheet underneath it had some blood on it as well.

“It's fine, Keith.” lance reassured him. “I can wash it.” 

“Nonono. I did this so I should clean it. Sorry for bothering you like this I should have just stayed in my room,” Keith was rambling, tears threatened to spill over again. Dammit, why couldn't he stop crying?! It was pathetic-

“Keith.” lance interrupted Keith's thoughts, “its ok. Really, it's ok.” lance pulled Keith into a tight hug. He could feel Keith's heart beating like crazy and lance was beginning to worry if Keith was having a panic attack.

“Take some deep breaths and we’ll go get everything clean, alright?” Lance gave him a warm smile and began to take pull the sheets off his bed.

Keith returned to his room and found his own boxers and stepped into the sower. The hot water was refreshing and Keith felt much better. When he got out he was surprised and a little flustered to see lance in his room, in his arms he had a bunch of stuff. 

“Uh… Lance?” 

“Oh! Dude I asked Allura form some stuff-”

“Did you tell her it was for me?” Keith's heart pounded in his chest. So far only Shiro and Lance knew he was trans. “And did you tell pidge about me too?” Keith was panicking now. 

“No Allura though it was for pidge and pidge was passed out in front of their computer when I went to grabbed the stuff. It took me forever! Their room is a disaster.” lance complained “anyway I got you some cool stuff. also, I told Shiro you wouldn't be at training today.”

“You what? I can do training!” 

“Keith...”  
“Jeez, lance. your not my dad. I've got Shiro for that.” 

Lance started laughing to the point where his stomach hurt and Keith actually saw tears on his face.

“Lance? Are you ok?” Lance didn't answer because he was still laughing his ass off.

“Oh my god. I've killed lance,” Keith mumbled, but a smile spread across his face. Why did lance find this so damn funny anyway?

“You have no idea… oh man. I didn't know anyone thought of Shiro as a dad as well!” lance wheezed after he calmed down enough to breathe.

“He's totally the dad! He's our space dad!” Keith grinned, giggling a little at lance’s very red face.

“YES! Space dad! I love it,” lance beamed and it took Keith by surprise. He looked so beautiful. How was that possible, he was just smiling???

Lance showed Keith all the cool shit he’d found all over the castle.

“It's an Altean heating thing. It's really squishy and soft.” Lance said pressing his face into it before handing it to Keith. Lance was right, it was like jelly but covered with a soft material. It also pulsated with gentle heat and it was quite relaxing, for such a strange looking object. 

Keith and Lance sat cross-legged facing each other on Keith’s bed, the assortment of things lance had found in between them.

“Cool,” Keith mumbled, resting the thing on his lap. He squeaked as the heating blob wrapped around his abdomen. “Is it supposed to do that!?”

“I don't know?!” Lance said nervously. “I think so???”

After a minute the blob stated pulsating with heat in just the right places and Keith melted. “It feels really good,” Keith whispered. He looked up to see lance hiding his face in his hands.

“Dude, you good?” 

“Uh.. y-yeah all good over here.” Lance responded quickly.

“Okay….”

Lance showed off all these weird altean things, some of which were really interesting but keith was more interested in the assortment of bottles and other stuff lance brought.  
“What are these for?” keith asked, picking up a light blue tube that had altean writing on it. 

“O,h thats from the stuff i found in my bathroom. They're more like different soaps and stuff but there's some skin care ones. This one’s nice, its a face mask. My sister used to have these skincare days when she was on her period and she and i would do a whole bunch of stuff to our faces. It was really fun.” lance had that look that gave him butterflies in his stomach, the one where he looked happy and carefree. 

“So i figured maybe we could do that to?” keith didn't really want to put a bunch of wet goop on his face but lance seemed a little homesick at the moment and lance had helped keith out a lot recently… might as well just do it and get it done anyway.

“Sure.” keith agreed. The look on lance’s face was so cute keith thought he was going to die. 

Lance excitedly found things he thought would help keith's skin from his collection of altean skincare items. They definitely topped the cool Korean ones he’d had back on earth.. 

“You have dry skin so this would help” lance smeared something cold onto Keith's face “Jesus have you ever washed your face? I don't understand it’s so smooth but your pores are nasty.”

“ look, if my skin’s so disgusting why are you looking at it?” Keith complained.

“Because when I've worked my magic you're going to look even more amazing. 

Wait… what?

“What?” keith said, confused.

“Well, you have really clear skin, strangely. So once we just get the shit out of your pores you'll-” 

“Ok ok ok. work your magic, Just stop talking” Keith teased. 

After a face mask, nose stop, an exfoliator, and a few moisturizers lance deemed Keith model worthy, making Keith blush.

His face did feel really nice, but he would never actually say that. He wouldn't give Lance the satisfaction.

Keith sat there watching lance expertly smear a green-is teal jell on his face.

“Why are you doing that?” Keith asked.

“Hmm?” lance paused, blueish jell dripping off his finger.

“You look perfect so why are you- oh my god.” Keith hid his face in his hands. He'd said that out loud. shit!

“You think I look nice?” Lance said shocked. “Really? Coming from you that's a huge compliment."

“Don't, don't turn this back on me.” Keith stammered, blushing profusely, refusing to look at lance.

They sat in silence until lance’s face mask was dry and he complained about his baby hairs being ripped out of his flesh as he peeled it off. Somehow lance didn't seem quite as annoying.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith felt his heart beat faster. Why was that? It was rather annoying and he wished it would stop.

“I don't know much about you, which is strange since we've both been in space for 3 months and by now I should at least know what your favorite flavor of ice cream is.” lance fiddled with the cap of one of the many bottles on the bed. 

“ok...?”

“Great! Can I go first?”

“wait. What are we even doing?” Keith asked

“Its like… 20 questions I think its what its called.” lance looked for some sign of recognition form Keith but got none. “Uh.. well basically one person asks a question and the other person answers it. But I'm gonna put a spin on it. If you don't answer the question you have to do something the question-asker tells you to.” Lance smirked. This is going to be fun.

“So like truth or dare… but more truth than dare.”

“Yeah. just like that.” lance extended his legs and leaned against the wall, facing Keith. “Ok, so I'll go first.” Keith nodded “what's with the ring?” Lance pointed to Kieth right hand.

“Oh. its an ace ring. I mean… I'm not really ace but more or less I am? I'm not 100 percent sure yet.” Keith fiddled with the black band between his fingers.

“Oh cool! So you also part of the lgbt community.” his goddamn smile was going to be the death of Keith.

“Uh… lance?” Lance looked up, puzzled.

“Yeah?”

“Im trans.”

“Oh shit. my bad.” he ran a hand through his hair, the shaggy brown locks falling in his face. Keith wanted to do that.

“Can I mess up your hair?” Keith said with a little too much enthusiasm, he was definitely blushing but he didn't care.

“What? No way!” lance backed up, away from Keith.

“Pleaseeee?”

“Ok… fine. Once.” 

* keith: anime sparkle eyes* “yess!”

Keith gingerly put his hand on the top of lances head and ruffled his hair. “Oh my god its so soft” he gasped, ruffling it again. This could become addicting. 

“Alright! Alright, that's enough” Lance said pulling away from Keith again. “What's your favorite colour?”

“Black” keith answered immediately.

Lance laughed “honey, black’s a shade.” 

(keith ex has stopped working)

“Oh uh… red?”

“Of course,” lance chuckled

Kieth thought for a second “Um... Are you queer?”

“What?”

“Well you said also part of the lgbt community, so I assume you're part of it. right?” Keith felt his stomach sink to his feet. Had.. had he misheard lance?

“Oh yeah… well uh... I guess I'm bi? I'm pretty sure, I'm definitely not straight.” lance babbled “I mean.. I've liked girls but over time I've found some guys attractive. Most of them are straight so I've never actually had a boyfriend.” lance tenses up “don't tell anyone else. Hunk might know… I think he’s got an idea that I'm queer but no one else really knows.”

“I think I might be gay.” Keith stated. Before realizing he’d said that out loud. “Well I mean I don't know haha I've never actually had any romantic feelings... For anyone... Well I think I might but he's probably not into me,” Keith laughed nervously.

“Ooooh! You should tell me about him.” Lance said, leaning forward eagerly. Keith swore his heart stopped.

“Uh...maybe in a bit? You still have to learn my favorite flavor of ice cream.”

“Oh. sure I guess. So what is it?”

“I'm actually lactose intolerant. Like… crazy lactose intolerant. I like sorbet though.”

“Hold up! You've never had a milkshake???”

“I have but I threw up a few hours later and it was horrible.” Keith grimaced, remembering the painful experience.

Lance crawled across the bed and plopped himself beside Keith and pulled him into his arms “Keith, you poor, poor child.” the bear hug caused Keith's long hair to fall into his face.

“It’s pink lemonade by the way.” Keith said pushing his hair out of his eyes

“Sounds soooo good. Maybe hunk can make space ice cream. I'd ask for bubblegum.” 

“Eww! Bubblegum? It's so gross.” Keith grunted

"alright. My turn. Tell me about this boy.” Lance smirked

“Ugh, you're the worst.” Keith groaned. “Well… he's taller than me and he's really cute. Uh… he makes me feel like I have a stomach full of butterflies and I want to melt every time he smiles… his hugs are magic.” Keith sighed. 

“He does sound cute, what does he look like?” lance prodded.

shit ...he looks like the guy sitting right beside me “Um... Well he's got a tan, and he has short-ish brown hair, and his eyes are blue like the sky after it rains and the sun comes out.” Keith was freaking out, would lance put two and two together? Did Keith even like him that much?

“Dude I totally thought you were talking about my younger brother, you literally just described him”

I was describing you, dumbass.

“My turn. Do you like anyone? In space or on earth.” Keith fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“well… there's this cute guy I kinda know. black hair, beautiful eyes you could get lost in for days” Lance sighed. “but there's also this girl, Jenny, back on earth. But she probably has a boyfriend now.”

They asked random questions for a good part of the day, the rest of the team was surprised that they hadn’t ripped each others head’s off yet. 

“ what kind of music do you like?” Lance asked, half lying on the bed facing the ceiling.

“MCR, Panic at the disco and twenty one pilots.” Keith recited without hesitation

“Am I even surprised?” lance teased.

“I don't know, are you?” Keith teased back. He winced again as another rouge cramp stabbed him. The heating blob was discarded on the floor because cuddles with lance were better. Some people that would have seen this would have thought they were really close, dorky siblings or adorable boyfriends. Keith silently hoped it was the later.

“You good, buddy?” Lance asked as Keith accidentally let out a sound of discomfort.

“Yeah. cramps are back. It's fine” Keith reassured the blue paladin.

“No, it's not… you're in pain. Want some of those pills pidge had?”

“Yes please.” Keith mumbled, pulling the blankets around him. “how long have we been doing this?” he wondered out loud.

“Um… well, it's almost dinner time.” Lance said, grabbing the pills and a glass of water. “Here,” he said handing them to Keith. 

“Thanks,” Keith said, giving Lance a forced smile through gritted teeth. Thes cramps were awful and Keith didn't want to do anything except curl up with lance in the little bed.  
“C'mere,” Lance said with open arms. Keith gladly accepted the affection and blushed profusely when lance pressed his lips to the top of his head.

“Do you like me?” Lance asked.

“W-what?” Keith spluttered, the question was relatively out of nowhere.

“Do you like me? Because I think I like you... I mean I do like you but I've never really liked a guy before. I have but it never went anywhere.” lance rambled, his eyes didn't meet Keith's. 

“yeah… I'm pretty sure I do.” Keith mumbled.

“Really?!” lance beamed, his smile illuminating the room. 

“Yeah… for a while, I think? I just didn't realize it I guess?” Keith buried his face into lance's jacket. 

“So.. then are you, my boyfriend? Or would you like to be?” Lance asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Keith managed to say, extremely out of his comfort zone. “You.. you don't care that I have.. Y'know... You don't care that I'm trans?” Kieth tensed up as Lance pulled him into his lap and ran his finger though Keith's fluffy hair.

“Not one bit, mullet.”


	2. Unless you look hard enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically another vent fic, but there's some good fluff :3 (this has minor... like really minor references to season 6 but there's nothing that wasn't hinted at in the trailer. like Keith's scar or the "hey! Keith's back!" thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! so its 3 am... I've just finished season 6 and I've been working on this chapter for a while so in honour of this amazing season... have some more trans Keith full and angst

“Take it off,” Lance commanded, rolling his eyes as Keith gave him a half-glare-half-scowl, but took off his binder and discarded it on the floor. Keith pulled on a loose shirt and slipped into the bed with Lance, Lance immediately slipping an arm around his waist, something he'd discovered he liked more than he was willing to admit. (much like that bonding moment Lance “couldn't remember”)

“Much better,” the blue paladin mumbled, way too focused on the warm body that was lying next to him, painfully aware that Keith’s shirt had ridden up slightly and was exposing his toned stomach. Lance imagined kissing his way down the other boy’s soft skin, reaching the waistband of his red boxers and-

“I get you’re horny but keep your dick in your pants,” Keith growled slightly, a little threateningly, but more of a playful warning. He smirked as he watched the hungry expression on his boyfriend grow a little, teasing lance was probably his second favourite thing to do to the blue paladin, right after kissing him.

“Oh come on, kitten,” Lance purred, smirking as he adjusted himself until he was straddling Keith's hips.

“Babe, I'm ace.” Keith reminded him. He’d done that a lot recently. He didn't mind but it was kinda annoying he had to keep reminding Lance to keep his hands above the elastic of his boxers. 

“Oh yeah...Sorry… but I can still do this, right?” Before Keith could reply and ask what he was talking about, Lance leaned down and kissed him softly before pressing a little harder. Keith felt his heart flutter like a someone flipping through the pages of a book.

Is this a mild heart attack? Keith still wasn't used to being ‘into' someone, let alone someone like Lance. The constant flirting alone made him feel like pudding, but he never let Lance see that. He had a reputation to uphold.

“You sure you don't want to go farther?” Lance asked Jesus this guy was really horny.

“yes, Lance. I was ace 4 seconds ago. I'm still ace now…. but I don't mind doing that again...” Keith said, a smirk on his face as he pulled Lance down for another kiss. The Cuban boy obliged and parted his lips when Keith prodded his tongue into his mouth. 

Keith froze when he heard Lance moan a little into the kiss. But kept going when other boy deepened it, not aware of Keith’s moment of shock.

But eventually, the heated make-out session slowed into a cuddly mess of tired teenage boys who really should sleep. But instead, they lay tangled in each other, sleepy kisses being pressed to temples and collarbones. Lance passed out pretty soon, but Keith lay awake for a little longer, looking at the stupid glowing stars Lance had bought at the earth store in the space mall. But a little later his eyelids began to droop and he knew he was going to fall asleep soon. 

“I like you a lot,” he whispered to Lance before he fell into a light sleep.

Pidge didn't think to knock, only needing to steal back her headphones from Lance. Instead, she found him spooning Keith of all people. Their legs intertwined together, Keith’s messy black hair splayed out on his pillow, a few strands in his mouth as well as Lance's. The blue paladin's nose just touching the nape of Keith’s neck. Without disturbing the two, Pidge slipped back out the door. She could get her headphones later.

A bright light aroused Keith from his sleep. He cracked open his eyes, only to hear catch a glimpse of someone in the hallway before the door shut behind them. He was too tired to care who or why they had been there.

However, that person had been Pidge. And as Pidge did best, she observed and recorded. She analyzed the two paladins for signs of anything unusual between them, mentally recording every time one of them slipped out of the room when the other had left, or how they would engage in their own deep conversations together, something, Pidge noticed didn't usually happen before. She smiled to herself when she came to the conclusion that Keith and Lance had finally figured out the thing between them (it had been obvious to Pidge a few months ago, she was just waiting for them to catch up.)

Now, how long would it take for everyone else to figure it out? She thought.

As for the rest of the team figuring out about Lance and Keith’s relationship?… well... that was put on hold when Keith joined the blade. Lance had been upset and not his usual self after Keith had broken it to the paladins, explaining that he needed to do this. Lance wouldn't stop him, but that didn't change that lance didn't want Keith to leave.

Lance cried on nights when he missed his boyfriend, his family, and the familiar stars that surrounded Earth. Sometimes the darkness of his room was too much for the blue paladin, but he pushed through. 

Keith, on the other hand, hit a wall. His blade partner, Regis, who he’d trained with and had been friends with, died in an explosion. Keith had been too late to help. It hit Keith hard, harder than leaving the closest people in his life on a spaceship that was light years away. He didn't know if they were safe, happy, or even alive. The tears that should have been cried over many years finally eroded his stone walls, leaving him a crumpled mess.

Weeks turned into months, and finally, both Voltron and the Blade of Marmora had agreed on a battle plan against Zarkon and the rest of the Galra Empire. 

Finally, after the long and tiring battle, Keith and Lance got the reunion they had been waiting for for months. Both of them felt a wave of relief as they heard each other's voices over the communication links. Neither could wait until they could embrace one another for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

When they arrived back at the castle of lions everyone was excited to see Keith. Shiro was anxious to see Keith, wanting to talk to him about his time with the blade, but also wanting to discuss plans with the other Galra from the blade of Marmora. they followed him and Allura back to the control room to talk about important stuff. He could ask about stuff later.

“Hey everyone! guess what? Keith's back,” Lance tried to keep his voice from shaking as he saw his boyfriend for the first time in months. Keith was dressed in his blade uniform that showed off his muscles. All lance could see and think about was Keith. He drank in his features from a distance, re-memorizing every inch of him. He was particularly worried about the bleeding gash on his cheek.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Keith smiled, maybe it was more of a smirk. Either way, it felt strange after so much blood had been spilled. Keith thanked every god he could think of that Lance was fine and that the other paladins were safe as well. 

Lance watched as Keith said hello to everyone, jealousy taking over his mind as Keith was fawned over by the other paladins. Lance wanted to hold his boyfriend, feel him pressed up against his chest because the whispers of ‘hey, sharpshooter’ over the com earlier wasn't enough for him.

Lance caught Keith’s hand as they started to walk back through the lion’s hangers, splitting off from the rest of the group to say hi to red. As soon as the others were out of sight, Lance immediately pulled the shorter boy towards him, cupping his face in his tan hands. 

“Hey,” he whispered, unsure how to start.

“Hey,” Keith responded, nuzzling his cheek into Lance’s hand, taking in a deep breath of that clean laundry smell Lance had. “Long time, no see.”

“Haha, no kidding,” Lance sighed, running a hand though Keith's sweaty and tangled hair, the stupid mullet was still there, but Lance had missed it so he didn't complain that it had gotten longer. “Are you ok?” he asked, worried. The deep cut was now bleeding more, a little blood dripped off the pale boy’s chin and speckled the floor. “How have you been?” 

“Pretty shitty... You?” Keith admitted. He'd bottled up the feelings for too long. He didn't feel the need to lie and tell Lance he was A-okay. 

“About the same.” they both laughed halfheartedly, too absorbed in drinking in each other’s smell and finding features that had changed in their time apart... Like how Keith had a scar that ran through his eyebrow (they both thought it looked pretty cool), and that Lance had a little bit of stubble that scratched Keith's chin as he kissed Lance. 

“I missed you... I-I love you” Keith whispered as Lance hugged him, swaying back and forth in their own dance, too tired to hold back everything he wanted to say, not caring that he was supposed to be strong and be emotionally inarticulate.

“I missed you and I love you too,” Lance said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith's head.

They continued to sway back and forth, dancing to imaginary music, not noticing that Hunk had walked into the hangar in search of the two missing paladins.

Hunk wasn't really that surprised. Pidge had informed him of the character development between the two paladins. Honestly, he was excited from the two! He'd known Lance was into girls and guys for a while. (one time while lance had been really drunk, he'd told the yellow paladin he was bi. But the next day he couldn't remember what he'd said.) Hunk didn't care, it didn't change anything so he never brought it up. But he never thought Keith and Lance were actually a thing. 

Now it was confirmed. And with Keith! Keith, the guy who had been gone away for a long time and had finally come back... and looked like he'd been through hell. No wonder they wanted to be alone. Hunk left as Lance and Keith waltzed in the red lion’s hangar, promising himself to bring them dinner in a little bit.

After catching up a bit, Lance recalled that Keith had a nasty cut that seemed to be getting red and puffy. “Keith, babe? Com’on. you need to get that looked at.” Lance reached down and gave Keith a hand up. 

“Get what?- oh. I'm bleeding” Keith said, tiredness seeping into his voice.

“Great observing skills, mullet. I don't want this to get more infected, so down to the med bay with you!” lance pushed Keith out the door of red’s hangar to pay a visit to Coran.

 

A couple weeks later and Keith was barely getting back into the swing of things, if just barely being able to function as a half human half Galra. Adjusting to life back on the castle was strange for Keith. The worst thing about it was the nightmares. He didn't have them for so long and now, yet here they were. It almost seemed like every time he closed his eyes as he watched his teammates get burnt into nothingness as the bomb exploded. each time waking up with a shriek as Lance barged into his room, hearing his scream from his room next door. Eventually, it got to the point where Keith wouldn't sleep. He couldn't watch Regis and other blade members die over and over again. 

And eventually, Shiro had to haul him into a healing pod when Lance showed up at the black paladin’s door with a delusional Keith trailing behind him, the poor boy trapped in a state between reality and dreaming. 

“Lance?” He called out as Shiro placed him in the pod. “Lance? Lance! Don't let them get me, please… please… don't let them...” he was clearly distressed. Shiro tried to get him to stay in the pod, but he refused to stay still long enough to get him strapped in, that was until Lance stepped in.

“I got this,” Lance said to Shiro before kissing Keith and strapping him into the pod. “Shhh, it's ok,” Lance assured the former red paladin running his hand though Keith's tangled hair. “you just need some sleep, love.” Keith was completely out of it though, unable to hear or respond to Lance, mumbling incoherent words as the pod door swooshed shut.

Shiro just stared, wide-eyed. What the fuck???? What??????? The fuck???? Lance and Keith? The two that were constantly fighting, and getting into each other's face? No way.

“Uh… Shiro?” Lance squeaked as the black paladin pinned him to the closest wall.

“Yeah? OH! Oh my god I'm sorry!” Shiro apologized, taking a step back from lance, not even realizing his reaction to the fact Keith and Lance were a thing. He may be just a little overprotective of Keith.

“It's ok?” Lance wasn't sure how to respond to his hero pinning him to a wall. 

“... So you an Keith, hun?” Shiro wondered aloud after a growing silence had taken over the conversation. 

“Haha, yeah. Me and Keith,” Lance laughed, “Who would have thought?” 

Not me, Shiro thought. 

“What's wrong with him?” Lance asked after yet another silence fell over the two.

“I'm not sure. He told me about how one of his friends at the blade died in an accident. I think he felt responsible for it? I'm not sure.” Shiro thought for a second, “ I remember having nightmares about my experience with the Galra, maybe he was having them too…. did he tell you anything?” 

Lance thought for a second. Keith had barely said anything about his time with the blades. He mentioned a person named Ryker and another named Regis.

“Something about a dude named Regis? I think he was his training partner.”

“Was?” Shiro asked, gazing at the exhausted teen sleeping in the pod in front of him.

“Yeah. And there was a one with wings named Ryker and a kid named Loki? Like the bad guy from the Avengers.” 

“He’s Keith favourite character from that series,” Shiro chuckled, remembering the good times when Keith would have Marvel marathons at the garrison. “He's a huge Marvel fan.” 

“No fuckin’ way.” somehow Lance loved him a little more now (if that was possible.) 

“Language.” Shiro scolded, before realizing this was more of a casual talk than a profession one. “Sorry. Jesus... you're dating my brother. That's crazy.” 

“Hold in a sec. Keith is your what?” 

“My brother? Not genetically, I just kinda took him in at the garrison, he didn't really have anyone else.” The black paladin said, “I don't know… we just got really close. I guess I think of him as my little brother.” Shiro sighed.

“So... you know he's trans then.” lance prayed he didn't just out his boyfriend to Shiro. He really should have thought about that before talking. 

“Yeah, I was there for him through most of his transition. It was rough… still is honestly.” The older man sighed. “I don't know what's up with him recently. But I really think you've helped him, Lance. I didn't know it was you until now. So thank you” Shiro Said, turning back to look at Keith.

“The worst was a while ago, he's seemed better since-” 

But Shiro never finished, the pod swooshed open and Keith flopped out when the restraints let go of his arms and legs.

“Woah, steady there,” Shiro said, catching the wobbly teenager. 

Tears lined Keith's eyes, wide and scared. They darted around the room before falling on Lance. “What…?” He groaned, his head throbbing, a migraine was probably on its way. 

“Hey Keith,” Lance said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist, “how're you feeling?” 

“awful,” he complained, eyebrows furrowing as he felt a jolt if pain stab his head. Yep. Killer headache coming through.

“No shit, Sherlock. The pod said you hadn't slept for three days, and you're dehydrated.” Lance said as Keith tried, unsuccessfully, to deny everything. “It's literally written right there. Common, let's get some water into you and then straight to bed.” Lance ordered. Keith couldn't help snickering at the “straight to bed” part, even if it made another pain shoot through his head. 

Shiro persuaded lance to go back to his room, while he got Keith back in his bed. 

“Hey, it's going to be ok,” Shiro said when Keith broke down, tears falling down his cheeks as he curled back in on himself, nose running and head pounding. “Do it for Lance,” Shiro said, petting the top of Keith's head like he did during his panic attacks at the garrison.

“For Lance,” Keith whispered after the door shut behind Shiro when he'd calmed down enough. 

“I'll do it for Lance.”

...

Life after that had been… weird. Lance and Keith had to basically remake their relationship. But now it was stronger and one where Keith felt safe… that that he hadn't before with Lance, but now it felt stronger.

“So… does anyone else know you're trans,” Lance asked when Keith had spent another agonizing day in Lance's room as period cramps rolled through him. 

“I think just Shiro and Coran… oh yeah, and Ryker.” He added after thinking for a bit. 

“You should tell me about him, this Ryker guy you talk about sometimes. Not Shiro, I know him pretty well.” Lance said, a smile tugging at his lips. He didn't know much about Keith's time with the blade of Marmora. Afterall, it was knowledge or death with them, and Lance didn't want to risk the death part. 

“Uh… well, actually they don't have a gender.”

“Woah! really? Like none. Zippo. No gender.” 

“Yeah,” Keith laughed. “Their species reproduce asexually, so they have no need for gender.”

“That's so cool,” Lance said. No gender inequality. Great! “so… do they all look the same?” he asked.

“I'm not sure, I never asked them.” Keith thought for a second before changing his answer. “Yes, they would be different since they're part Galra.”

“But… if they reproduce asexually, then how did one mate with a Galra?”

“Genetic modification? Maybe the Galra were trying to create a hybrid?” Keith wondered, but then felt sick at the thought of the Galra creating his friend, specifically choosing their traits... Making them a lab rat. 

“Anyway, what are they like?” 

“Uh… they're pretty chatty, way more than the rest of the blade members. And they have wings, those were pretty cool.” Keith said, remember for his time with his teammates. 

“Bat or bird?” 

Keith was pulled out of his memories back into the conversation “huh?” 

“Their wings,” lance repeated. Sitting up on the bed. “Feathered or not feathered wings?”

“Oh. feathered? I think they were more like furred, like Galra fur. And they were really soft. They would get me to preen their wings for them because they couldn't do it themselves… I think it was like a bonding thing that they did on their planet?” 

Lance couldn't help the twinge of jealousy, bonding moments were his thing. 

“so how did they find out you were trans?” Lance asked, steering the conversation away from bonding and furry shit. Oh god, he hoped his boyfriend wasn't a furry. 

“I thought they were a girl… so I asked if they had periods… so yeah. That was real awkward.” A blush crept over Keith’s pale skin.

“I bet.” Lance chuckled. “Speaking of being trans…. When we went to the space mall last week Shiro and I found some stuff like human testosterone.” Lance beamed, he'd kept this a secret for a while. Obviously, Coran had to do some testing to make sure it wouldn't accidentally kill Keith, but he'd gotten the aye ok from Coran this morning and he'd wanted to share this with Keith as soon as possible.

“Wait… you what?!” Keith stood up abruptly, excitement coursing through him. “You found some?” He spent a few minutes trying to say something, but his mouth shut off as his brain processed what Lance had just said. 

“When can I start?” 

“If you let Coran do a test on you to see if it'll kill you or not, then probably tomorrow? Sometime this week at least.” Lance felt his cheeks begin to hurt from smiling so had, but he couldn't care less. 

They were both in the med bay in less than a minute

“This might cause some minor side effects,” Coran informed Keith as he injected a dose he'd established to be safe. “Probably an increase of oils from your skin, something called acne? lance has informed me is a common thing in young humans. Oh, and you'll have an increase in hormones so be prepared for increased sex drive, mood swings and such things.” Coran finished his little rant about stuff Keith already knew, he removed the needle from Keith's arm and applied s bandage.

“You might experience facial hair.” That got Keith excited. He'd seen lance shave every few days and Keith wished he wasn't 'blessed with no facial hair’ as Lance had put it. 

They finished up and Keith returned to Lance's room and changing his space tampon before flopping down on Lance's bed with a happy sigh.   
“You're not allowed to grow a beard. Or anything like Tony Stark. Ill personally shave it off for you.” Lance smirked as Keith lightly punched him in the shoulder. 

“Oh god. You're giving me that look.” Lance groaned, laying next to Keith. 

“What look?” 

“That stupid look you get when you're going to do exactly the opposite of what I said,” Lance explained, tangling his fingers in Keith's black hair. 

“I do not have a look” Keith argued

“You do!” Lance said, fake annoyance in his voice. “You definitely do.” 

“Do not, you asshole,” Keith smirked before tickling the spot that he knew made lance giggle.   
“Haha! Y-you one hundred- oh my god stop!” Lance laughed harder as Keith sat on him and continued to tickle him, “you, one hundred percent, have a look.” he finished, gasping for breath as Keith finally stopped tickling him.

They stayed like that, Keith sitting on Lance, pinning him down on the bed for a solid minute before the two broke into laughter. 

“In all seriousness,” Lance whispered after catching Keith's lips in a kiss, breaking off his small chuckle, “I could get used to you sitting on me like this...maybe minus some of the clothes,” Lance smirked as his boyfriend blushed. 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith muttered, blush spreading across his cheeks. 

They both froze at the sound of the door opening, and Keith quickly scrambled off lance when he says Coran and Allura in the doorway. Allura liked shocked, while Coran looked unfazed.

Five for five now

“Uh… Keith, you have a message from the blade… it's uh, it's waiting for you in the common room.” Allura said, awkwardly. 

“Thanks, Allura,” Keith said, just as awkwardly. 

After Allura and Coran left, Keith excused himself to go view the message, lance following behind him. 

When they got to the common room lance split off and went to the kitchen, seeing Hunk. Allura, Pidge and Shiro all having a hurried conversation. 

“They've been dating for that long?” Allura hurriedly whispered. 

“Yeah, I'm not really surprised though,“ hunk added.

“Me neither.” said pidge.

“I found out last month, but it was kinda weird, I didn't know Keith was gay.” Hunk shot Shiro a look. “Woah, not like that. I think it's great he's found, someone.” 

“You all knew?!” Lance yelled from across the room. Immediately everyone stood up to face lance, all of them looking somewhat embarrassed.

“I only just found out,” Allura admitted, a sheepish grin on her face. "I thought you liked females of your species." 

Lance was about to explain that he'd kinda liked boys before but Keith walked in before he could open his mouth.

“What's going on?” Keith asked, “Did I miss something?”

“They all knew.” Lance groaned, facepalming. 

Panic replaced Keith’s confused expression. “Guys, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier but-” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Keith.” Hunk interrupted, walking over to the former red paladin and giving him a bear hug.

“Yeah, nothing at all,” Pudge added, joining the hug. 

“But, aren't you all mad I hid such a big part of myself from you?” He asked

“Keith, being gay isn't a bad thing. No one's mad at you.” Shiro stated what everyone was saying. 

“Woah, wait what? I know that.” Keith said, confused. “What are you guys talking about?” 

“What are you talking about?” Allura asked, confused as well. 

“Wait… so if you're not talking about you and lance… then what are you talking about?” Pidge asked, closely inspecting Keith for any hints. 

“I thought… fuck. I thought you guys found out-" his voice cut off. he didn't have to tell them... he didn't have to out himself. he could still- the voice in his head was silenced as lance wrapped his arm around his waist

"you can tell them if you want. but you don't have to." Lance whispered, reassuring him. "you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

At first, Keith was tempted to stay quiet and to just run away and lock himself in his room. but in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to have to tell everyone or risk them finding out on their own.

he took a deep breath and felt his voice catch as the words tried to force their way out of his throat. "I'm…" Lance gave him a reassuring smile. "I-I'm trans,” Keith admitted, stumbling over his words. he wanted to explain but he already felt a lump rising in his throat and he wasn't going to cry in front of the other paladins. He definitely didn't think this is how he'd come out to the others. 

“You're trans?” Hunk asked, in shock. “Really?”

“Yes, hunk! Why would I lie about that.” Oops, there was his anger again. “Sorry.” He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you were going to take it badly-” 

_I said I wouldn't cry_

He didn't finish because he was once again engulfed in a hug from Hunk, and soon everyone else. 

“Keith, don't you dare, for a second, think we don't like you, or think of you differently than we did before,” Pidge said, Hunk nodding in agreement. 

“Allura seemed confused, “what is... what is trans?” She asked. 

“Uh… well, I was born a girl, but I always knew I was a boy… so I’m transgender, I transitioned from female to male.” Keith tried to explain in the best way he could think. 

“Ah, so like soul shifters,” Allura said, now fully understanding.

“What?” Lance finally added to the conversation.

“Soul shifters, Alteans can just change their appearance, but their souls stay the same. We called people like you soul shifters.” Allura explained.

“I much prefer that to transgender,” Keith muttered. 

After everyone ate dinner and everyone asked Lance and Keith personal questions about their relationship, and Allura asked Keith some awkward questions about being a boy with a girl's body, lance and Keith were able to escape back to Keith's room

“Jesus, that was some crazy day.” Lance sighed, flopping down only Keith's bed, 

“Yeah, it definitely was.” Keith agreed. “Allura wouldn't stop asking me questions.” He groaned, remembering the very personal and awkward questions she had been asking. 

“At least she got you something for your cramps,” Lance said. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, loads.” Keith sighed eyelids fluttering shut “today's has been a hell of a day.” 

“Yeah.” Lance agreed, kissing Keith's forehead before turning off the light. “See you tomorrow morning.” 

But before he could sneak out of his boyfriend's room, Keith caught the bottom of his shirt between his fingers, tugging lance backwards. 

“Stay.” He mumbled, sleep already taking over his brain. “Please?” 

Unable to resist, lance stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the small bed next to Keith. 

“Goodnight, Keith.”

“G’night sharpshooter.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is reallllly long sorry


End file.
